minix3fandomcom_mn-20200213-history
Хамгийн олон асуугдсан асуултууд (FAQ)
'Ерөнхий асуултууд ' 'MINIX 3 гэж юу вэ? ' MINIX 3 бол жижигхэн үнэгүй мөн UNIX-ээс клон хийж гаргаж авсан өндөр найдвартай ажиллагаатай үйлдлийн систем юм. Үнэн хэрэгтээ энэ нь энгийн PC-нүүд, нөөц шаардсан системүүд болон шигтгэсэн(embedded) програмуудад сайн зохицсон. Үйлдлийн систем хэрхэн ажилладгийг мэдэхийг хүссэн хүмүүс ангиараа болон хувиараа бие даан судлахад сайн тохирсон эх кодуудтай бөгөөд ашиглах боломжтой. 'MINIX 3 -ийг ажиллуулахад надад ямар техник хангамж хэрэг болох вэ? ' Танд 4н MB RAM-тай Intel 386 болон түүнээс дээшхи хувилбарын процессор, 100 MB хоосон зай бүхий IDE хатуу диск болон бүүтлэхэд хэрэг болох IDE CD-ROM байхад л хангалттай. Одоогоор хараахан USB CD-ROM drive -аас бүүтлэх боломжгүй байгаа. 'MINIX 3 хаанаас татаж авч болох вэ? ' MINIX 3 3.1 хувилбар нь Andrew S. Tanenbaum and Albert S. Woodhull нарын зохиосон Үйлдлийн системийн загвар ба хэрэгжүүлэлт, 3/e номын хамтаар CD-ROM-оор түгээгддэг. татах хуудас-нд өмнөх MINIX 3-ийн хувилбарууд мөн үнэгүй байгаа ' MINIX 3-ын талаархи тусламжийг хаанаас авч болох вэ? ' USENET мэдээллийн бүлгэм гэж байдаг. Энд асуудлаа нийтлэж болно. Мөн түүнчлэн mailing жагсаалт гэж байгаа. ' Би бол эхлэн суралцагч. Тэгэхээр MINIX 3 програмчлалын талаар хаанаас суралцаж болох вэ? ' хөтөч эндээс харж, эхлэж болно. ' Надад тулгарч буй асуудлууд өмнө нь өөр хүмүүст тулгарсан л байж таараа. Энэ мэдээний бүлгэм нь архивлагдсан болов уу? ' Тиймээ.архив энд байна. ' Өмнө үзэж байсан хуудас олдохгүй байна. Түүнийг олох арга байна уу? ' Магадгүй. Энэ хуудсыг ашиглаад үз Wayback machine. ' MINIX3-ыг сургалтанд хэрэглэх тухай мэдээллийг хаанаас олж болох вэ? ' Дараах хаягнаас эхэлбэл зүгээр болов уу Teaching Web page. ' Би MINIX3-ийг хөгжүүлэгч байх боломжтой юу? ' Хэрэвээ таньд чөлөөт цаг, сонирхол болон мэдлэг байвал MINIX3-ын хөгжүүлэгчидтэй нэгдэж болно.Энэ хаяг дээр бий starting place. ---- ' ХУУЛЬ ЗҮЙН АСУУЛТУУД ' ' MINIX 3 ямар лицензтэй вэ? ' MINIX 3-ын лиценз нь Berkeley (BSD) лицензын клон юм. In plain English, it says you can do whatever you like with the system provided that (1) you agree not to sue us under any conditions, and (2) you keep the credit lines in the source, documentation, and publicity unless other arrangements have been made. Specifically, you are free to modify the source code, redistribute it, incorporate it into commercial products with only the above restrictions. ' GPL-ыг яагаад ашиглаж болохгүй гэж? ' GPL бидэнд хэтэрхий хязгаарлагдмал санагддаг. Нээлттэй эхтэй програм хангамжийн боловсруулалтанд их хэмжээний хөрөнгө оруулсан компаниуд үнэн хэрэгтээ энэ төслөө өрсөлдөгчдөө өгөхийг хүсдэггүй. MINIX 3-аас эхлээд эмбеддэд системүүдэд зориулсан хэрэглээний програмуудтай болсон тул BSD лицензыг ашиглах нь зохимжтой юм шиг санагдсан. ' MINIX LINUX-н хоорондын хамаарал нь юу вэ? ' MINIX нь сургалтанд ашиглагдах хялбар UNIX-н хуулбар байдлаар 1987 онд хийгдсэн. Дараа нь Хелсинскигийн их сургуулийн оюутан байсан Линус Тровалдс үйлдлийн системийн курст MINIX-г судлан, үүнийг ажиллуулахын тулд PC худалдан авсан. Тэр MINIX-г шинэ үйлдлийн систем зохиох платформ, хөтчөө болгон ашигласан. Тэрээр 1991 онд MINIX-н хуулбар болох LINUX нэртэй үйлдлийн системээ гаргасан. ' Линус MINIX-г хулгайлсныхаа төлөө буруутгагдсан, энэ үнэн үү? ' Үгүй. Alexis de Tocqueville институтийн Кен Браун, Линусыг LINUX-г MINIX-с хулгайлсан утга бүхий нийтлэл бичжээ. Брауны нийтлэл нь компаниуд LINUX-г оюуны өмчийн эрхийн асуудлаас болж хэрэглэх ёсгүй гэсэн утгатай байсан юм. Энэ нь тэр чигээрээ худлаа байсан. ' ТЕХНИКИЙН АСУУДЛУУД ' ' Миний SATA MINIX дээр ажиллахгүй байна '